


Bad Dreams, Broken

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: 100% In Love [2]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jack still has dreams of losing BT...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469709) by [Queen_of_Derp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp). 
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537578) by [Ambercreek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek). 



Jack still dreams of it.

_"Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot."_

_"BT! What are you doing?!"_

_"Trust me."_  
  
_"BT!!!!"_

_BT throwing him away from the Fold Weapon, Jack's throat torn raw with his shout of denial, the light so bright that his helmet automatically adjusts to prevent damage to his eyes._

_Heartbroken, but still alive, numb and unable to mourn because he still has to get out of there, he has to live because BT wanted him to live, and there's no time to think as he runs through the chunks of rubble and building parts, gliding on the edge of surfaces that twist from horizontal to vertical in a second, trying to get to an evac site that has no surface to wait on. BT is gone._

He awakens in a cold sweat, shaking, his heart racing. His partner is curled up next to him, his eyelids fluttering in his sleep. Sometimes Jack's thrashing wakes him up, sometimes it doesn't. Jack quietly gets out of the bed, leaving the Rifleman to sleep.

The base is quiet at this time of night, but is far from still. There are always people on patrol, always people working, but his path to the titan hangar is unmarred by needing to converse with anyone. It's a good thing, because right now talking to anyone is the last thing he wants to do. It's enough that he's able to push his body into walking. He's halfway there when he realizes he forgot to put shoes on.

The smells in the air change as he gets closer to the hangar, go from dry recycled air conditioning to the more comforting smells of hydraulic fluid and ozone, grease and gunpowder. He walks slowly to the correct bay and stops, looking up.

Not for the first time, he wipes tears from his face.

He's lucky.

He's so lucky.

He knocks twice on the titan's leg and BT's optics flare to life and look down at him.

_There’s an explosion of activity, so great that at first he thinks they’ve come under attack. He finds himself automatically pulling his gear on before remembering, and sags back down on the bed, half-dressed. Someone bangs on his door a minute later, loud, impossible to ignore. It’s Barker, roaring, “GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, COOPER.”_

_He does, but he doesn’t understand what the fuss is about until Barker practically drags him to the hangar, the place he’d avoided since they got back from Typhon, and there’s a new titan standing there, only he’s not new because his blue optics immediately fix on Jack before he’s fully entered the room and then Jack is crying because the titan has said-_

"Cooper..."

Jack doesn't say anything, only makes a kind of reaching gesture with his hand. It's not the first time he's done this. BT picks him up and opens his hatch, allowing Jack to embark,  and Jack curls up awkwardly in the seat. He’s immediately flooded with the sensation of a warm embrace, a reminder that he’s not alone, that BT is here, no matter how the memory makes Jack feel.

Jack's voice is a bare whisper, he doesn't trust himself to speak normally, "Thanks BT. Good night."

"Good night, Jack."

The tension of the memory slowly fades, drowned out by BT's comforting familiarity. Jack falls asleep again, finally relaxed, and this time the dreams do not come.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Queen_of_Derp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp) for allowing me to barge into her Titanfall universe, knock things off the shelves, and put my feet on the furniture. 
> 
> Please go read her amazing fic, [Take My Hand.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8469709)


End file.
